


Can't Trust Comfort

by CherryPie9



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Just the boys being them, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie9/pseuds/CherryPie9
Summary: Just a little short JonMartin. This takes place right around the s5 trailer or 161. Not anything special. I might write another chapter if people like it but I'm not sure.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Can't Trust Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a little idea. I hope you like it!! If you do leave a comment and maybe I'll write some more. I'm working on a longer fic right now with these boys so the first chapter of that will be out hopefully today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading, it means a lot.

Their breaths were quiet. Martin was sitting up in bad, Jon sprawled across him with his head on Martin’s chest. Jon had his hands up on his face covering his eyes. Martin thought he might have finally fallen asleep when-

“Martin” 

His voice was slurred with exhaustion, and Martin could tell it pained him to talk. It was getting more and more difficult for Jon to function, the waves of mental assault were happening more and more frequently and lasted for longer. 

“Yes, Jon?”

Martin continued to gently rub his back. He was worried, of course. Jon had been his boss for years. They’d been through a lot together and through everything he’d never seen him quite so broken. For Jon to be this vulnerable with him he knew he was in a lot of pain. 

“I’m sorry” 

“For what?

“For bringing on this damned apocalypse,” his voice was rising with emotion and Martin tried to calm him down. 

“Shhh, it’s okay”

I know I’ve said it before but I’m not sure…” 

He trailed off but the silence was thick with the words he hadn’t said. They both knew what he was going to say next.

_ I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be human enough to be sorry.  _

Jon’s resolve was weakening. Martin knew that if he just gave into the eye Jon’s suffering would be over but, well, he wouldn’t really be Jon anymore. 

“I know, lov- Jon”

His hand froze over Jon’s back. He’d almost slipped and called him Love. Martin wasn’t sure where they stood. Things had been… hectic to say the least and they really hadn’t had a time to have a big discussion and then the apocalypse happened. Confessions of love had been put on the back burner. 

\----

They had tried for the first night in the safe house to sleep apart, agreeing in a very awkward conversation that they would rotate sleeping on the couch but after one night they decided that was pointless. Martin woke up from nightmares about being trapped in the Lonely and would go to make sure he wasn’t alone in the house. Jon hardly slept at all anymore. Martin wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn’t human or if everything made sleep very hard to come by. After the 3rd time Martin opened up the door to check if Jon was still in bed fake sleeping, Jon finally told him to just come in. Martin hesitated at first but gave in and climbed into bed. Jon’s warmth was enough to keep the lonely away and martin finally fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

\----

After a few minutes, Martin checks to see if Jon has finally fallen asleep and then gently removes himself from Jon’s grasp. 

“Goodnight, Jon,” he whispered gently as he turned off the light and closed the door.

Martin walked to the kitchen to peer through the window. It was pitch black with faint streaks of deep violet up in the sky. It didn’t feel quite as though an eye was looking down on him from the sky, but rather that they were the eye. The were in the center of the pupil, the eye of the storm you could say. Martin smiled a little at that horrible realization. 

He crossed the room, from the small kitchen to the front door. Grabbing his coat he put his hand on the door knob, careful to keep quiet so he didn’t wake Jon. 

“I’ll be back,” he breathed into the still house, as he opened the door, and then he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to say but this is my first ever fic so I'd appreciate feedback! Thank you again.


End file.
